RPN-9 re-brands to 9TV
August 16, 2014 at 05:20 pm by The Standard Showbitz SOLAR Television Network, Inc. announced that effective August 23, RPN-9 will officially relaunched its name to 9TV. This heralds the beginning of the network’s opportunity to reach a wider audience, and strengthen its presence on free TV at RPN 9. As a major player on Philippine television, 9TV will continue to focus its programming on news and information, high-quality local entertainment and broadcast of the MBA games on Monday, Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday; and will beef up its weeknight primetime programs thru dominated by the foreign canned shows in the U.S. and Tagalog-dubbed telenovelas, and their weekend programming to cater to more viewers. Likewise, the news organization of RPN under Media ng Bayan will be known as 9News. All news, public service, public affairs programs, and personnel will remain the same. The change is in the brand name; the network will retain its objectives and values. 9TV will continue making its mark in developing an informed and inspired public while it entertained, while also broadening its appeal to the free TV audience. 9News will continue to be the credible and consistent source of news and information, offering “news you can use” and back-to-basics journalism. Most of its local entertainment shows of RPN like Actually, Yun Na! Meganon, Game Ka, Millionaryo, John en Nova, Boses Tinig Pinoy, The Price is Right and Superstar now part of 9TV's new programming and its new shows like Temptation Island: Dare to Win and Boys Ride Out. New shows of 9TV, with the foreign shows are 24: Live Another Day (premieres August 26: Tuesdays, 8:30 p.m.), Smallville (premieres August 28: Thursdays, 8:30 p.m.) and Survivor: Philippines (premieres August 29: Fridays, 7:30 p.m.) 9TV is seen on free TV in RPN 9 Cebu, RPN 9 Davao, RPN 5 Zamboanga, RPN 12 Baguio, and RPN 9 Bacolod. It is also seen in over 160 cable operators nationwide, including Skycable ch. 14 (Manila), Skycable ch. 6 (Cebu, Davao, Bacolod, Iloilo, and Baguio), Destiny ch. 14, Cignal ch. 10, and Cablelink ch. 14. Website: www.9news.ph Facebook: facebook/9newsph, Twitter: twitter@9newsph. 'Here's the new primetme sked of 9TV (RPN) which took effect this August 25:' :Monday to Friday :5 am - Masarap na Almusal (DZKB 1422 Radyo Ronda simulcast) :7 am - Newswatch sa Umaga :7:30 am - Oras ng Katotohanan :8:30 am - Eskwela ng Bayan :10 am - Batibot :10:30 am - Serbisyo All Access :12 nn - Newswatch sa Tanghali :12:30 pm - Bear in the Big Blue House :1 pm - Kid vs. Kat :1:30 pm - Home Shopping Network :2:30 pm - :Mon-Thurs: Dolphy: Hari ng Komedya sa 9TV :Fri: Bong Revilla Cinema sa 9TV :4:30 pm - Actually, Yun Na! Meganon (LIVE) :5:30 pm - Lingkod Bayan (LIVE) :6:15 pm - Arangkada Balita (LIVE) :7 pm - :Mon & Wed: MBA (LIVE) (until 9:15 pm) :Tue: Chicago Fire (World-Class US Primetime) :Thurs: Law & Order (World-Class US Primetime) :Fri: Survivor: Philippines (premieres August 29) (World-Class US Primetime) :8 pm - :Tue & Thurs: Community (World-Class US Primetime) :Fri: The Simpsons (World-Class US Primetime) :8:30 pm - :Tue: 24: Live Another Day (premieres August 26) (World-Class US Primetime) :Thurs: Smallville (premieres August 28) (World-Class US Primetime) :Fri: The Walking Dead (World-Class US Primetime) :9:15 pm - Game Ka, Millionaryo :10 pm - Corazón Salvaje :10:30 pm - Love Around (premieres August 25) :11 pm - Newswatch (LIVE) :11:45 pm - :Mon: Tell the People :Tue: RJ Pek TV :Wed: Kasangga Mo Ang Langit :Thurs: Biyaheng Langit :Fri: Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! :12:30 am to 2 am on Monday, Tuesday and Friday and 12 mn to 2 am on Wednesday and Thursday - Home Shopping Network :Saturday :6 am - Sharing in the City :7 am - Sesame Street :7:30 am - Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot :8 am - Barney & Friends :8:30 am - Beware the Batman :9 am - Pokemon: XY :9:30 am - The Simpsons :10 am - Miguel Sarne Show (premieres August 30) :10:30 am - Penpen de Sarapen :11:30 am - KBL (lvie via satellite) :2 pm - MBA (LIVE) :6 pm - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) :6:30 pm - John en Nova :7:15 pm - Boses Tinig Pinoy :8:15 pm - Temptation Island: Dare to Win (premieres August 30) :9:15 pm - Boys Ride Out (premieres August 30) :10 pm - Kemis: The Bayani Show :11 pm - Saturday Night Blockbuisters :1 am to 2 am - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :6 am - Shalom :7 am - Sesame Street :7:30 am - Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures :8 am - Barney & Friends :8:30 am - Young Justice :9 am - Pokemon: XY :9:30 am - Sunday TV Mass (LIVE) :10:30 am - Daza's Kitchen :11 am - KBL :1 pm - Pacquiao Flashback :2 pm - In This Corner :3 pm - MBA (LIVE) :7 pm - The Price is Right :8 pm - Superstar :9:30 pm - Arangkada Balita Weekend (LIVE) :10 pm - Sunday's Big Event :12 mn to 2 am - Home Shopping Network